The beneficial properties of fluoropolymers are well known in the art and include for example, high temperature resistance, high chemical resistance including for example high resistance to solvents, fuels and corrosive chemicals, and non-flammability. Because of these beneficial properties, fluoropolymers find wide application particularly where materials are exposed to high temperature and/or aggressive chemicals. Fluoroelastomers are fluoropolymers having elastic properties. They may be obtained upon curing (vulcanization) of amorphous fluoropolymers. Fluoroelastomers are widely used in the preparation of elastic articles where chemical resistance and heat resistance is required, for example as seals in automotive applications.
In applications where mechanical rigidity is required the fluoroelastomers are used as composite materials, i.e. they are bonded to materials providing the rigidity, such as metals. One of the requirements of such composite materials or articles is a firm and reliable bond between the fluoropolymer component and the metal component. Such bonds are generally created by curing the fluoroelastomer compound while being in contact with the other component of the composite material, e.g. a metal substrate. Typically, curing is carried out at temperatures between about 150 to about 200° C. in molds, typically under increased pressures. The compounds may additionally be subjected to a post cure treatment wherein the composite material is subjected to heating at about 200° C. to 250° C. for several hours, typically at ambient pressures.